<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illuminae : The Future by elbris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803160">Illuminae : The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbris/pseuds/elbris'>elbris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman &amp; Jay Kristoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Kim Rivera, Leanne Frobisher, Post-Canon, Winifred McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbris/pseuds/elbris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what will be the future of the principal characters of Illuminae? Come and read this story to discover!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asha Grant/Rhys Lindstrom, Hanna Donnelly/Nik Malikov, Kady Grant/Ezra Mason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 : Ezra and Kady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, new story about a little-known trilogy, the Illuminae Files. Sorry for doing so much different stories, I have quite a lot of ideas at the moment so I try to take them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kady and Ezra decided to help rebuilding Kerenza IV at the end of the war, with the help of the Kerenza fighters, the Malikovs, Hanna and Rhys.</p>
<p>They both married in Kerenza IV with Nik as Ezra's best man and Hanna as Kady's bridesmaid in a grand ceremony.</p>
<p>Kady became programmer at one of the biggest companies in the colonised universe. With her excellent work, she quickly has been recognised as one of the best in her field.</p>
<p>Ezra had been officially recruited in the UTA army and became one of the best Captain of history thanks to his high social skills and easy-going nature, as well as his ability to take the lead and choose the best decisions.</p>
<p>They have one boy, James and one girl, Syra, born two years after, who both became great programmers, James for the same company than Kady and Syra for the UTA army.</p>
<p>Kady is godmother of David Lindstrom and Ezra is godfather of Kim Malikova.</p>
<p>They are great friends with the Malikovs, Rhys, Asha and Hanna, as well as Winifred McCall.</p>
<p>They live where Ezra is affected by the UTA General, which has been Winifred for a little more than five years before her retirement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 : Nik and Hanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright guys, I'm back onto the cross-posting of this story from ff . net (my username on it: A Random Earthian).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this chapter, we read about the gangster and his Highness, Nik and Hanna.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanna and Nick helped to rebuild Kerenza IV after the last battle along their friends.</p><p>Nik has been recruited in the UTA army as a weapons expert and have an excellent career without any faults, leading him to the post of lieutenant before his retirement, with Ezra as his superior. He still is a member of the house of knives but he is unactive.</p><p>Hanna became the greatest krav maga champion of the whole colonised world, multiples times. After her career, she became a great strategist for the conflicts in which the UTA has been involved since 2590 and, after her retirement at age 65, she decided to be an artist. She mostly drew what happened in 2575, which received a great success.</p><p>They married in Kerenza IV and have two children, Kim and Mike, who became a famous EBM musician and a well-known stylist respectively.</p><p>They are great friends with the Grants, Ella, Ezra, Rhys, Kim Rivera – who has been Hanna's only coach during her career.</p><p>Hanna is the godmother of James Mason and Nik is the godfather of Samaira Lindstrom.</p><p>They live wherever Nik is affected by the UTA General, who has been Winifred for 5 years, before her retirement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! What did you think about the chapter?</p><p>Next chapter will be about Asha and Rhys.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's all folks! I know it is way too short, but I am not really strong with writing long stories sadly. Please tell me how I could develop these little ideas, I'll be glad for your help!</p>
<p>Hope you liked this chapter! The next one (once I get out of the place without WiFi I will be in during at least two weeks) will be about Hanna and Nik (the relationship I prefer of the three main pairings).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>